<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thinkin' bout my lips upon your mouth by CerinityKS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888057">thinkin' bout my lips upon your mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS'>CerinityKS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Angst, Workplace Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eye Candy stared back at him, amused, which was the first thing Theo noticed. Followed swiftly by the fact that Eye Candy was still very much shirtless. He knew he should tell him that he had to have a shirt on in here but his mouth refused to cooperate. He whimpered, just a bit, but Theo was the last person to feel shame when it came to what he wanted so he blatantly traced Eye Candy’s muscled torso with his eyes instead. </p><p>Eye Candy apparently didn’t mind as he just grinned at Theo, the barest hint of a smug tilt to it, and Theo swallowed appreciatively at the site. Eye Candy was just as gorgeous when he smiled. “What can I get for you?” his voice didn’t even shake, he was proud of himself.</p><p>“Can I get some water, it’s a bit hot out there,” Eye Candy gestured with an easy smile as he leaned subtly towards Theo. </p><p>“I can tell,” Theo whispered as he eyed the beads of sweat clinging to his torso. </p><p>(or scott is the shirtless construction worker that barista theo likes to watch, scott watches him back, and then decides to do something about it, much to theo's pleasure)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott McCall/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thinkin' bout my lips upon your mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(title from trust by jonas brothers)</p><p>so in the process of writing this I think I've realized I might not be as averse to writing smut anymore as I was when I first realized my asexuality. Well, at least as long as I don't have to make it all up but can instead use past smut I've written like a sort of template. So, yay, I guess? Maybe you guys <i>will</i> get smut in 'tell me somethin' i ain't heard before' LOL anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the adventure of barista!theo and construction worker!scott!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think you’re <i>actually</i> drooling,” Liam teased as he passed behind Theo to hand the customer their drink. </p><p>“Shut up,” Theo flushed. He wasn’t <i>drooling</i>. He raised a hand and ran it quickly around his mouth, just to be sure. No drool. He scowled over at Liam as he laughed at him before he headed into the back to grab some more pastries to fill the case. He looked back out the window, eyes immediately finding his favorite part of his workday. </p><p>The city had decided a year ago to grant the space next door to some up-and-coming law firm that had petitioned to buy the derelict lot that had been empty for over a decade. They’d demolished the old lot a few months ago but it wasn’t until two months ago that construction workers had started to show up to start building up the new firm. It was supposed to be ready by the end of the year but Theo was silently hoping it would take longer. He loved having no shortage of hot, sweaty men to distract him during his shift. </p><p>And there was one worker in particular that Theo had taken to watching every shift since he noticed him a few weeks ago. He was one of the younger workers, probably around Theo’s age. Short black hair, crooked jaw, killer green eyes, <i>dimples</i>, a body that looked like a <i>gods</i>, and he apparently had something against wearing shirts while working. Theo was in love. </p><p>He watched as his favorite distraction hauled a piece of equipment into place, arm and back muscles rippling, and Theo licked his lips. God how he’d love to-</p><p>“Raeken! Get back to work I don’t pay you to daydream!” his boss’s voice snapped him out of a very vivid fantasy. Theo jumped flushed with embarrassment. </p><p>“Yes sir!” </p><p>He could hear Liam cackling away in the back and he huffed, already planning how to get back at him as he moved to take a customer order. He worked on autopilot for the next hour and a half as they grew busier with the lunch rush. It wasn’t so bad now, but Theo wasn’t looking forward to how much busier they would be whenever the new law firm was finished. That and the loss of his daily eye candy. </p><p>Theo hadn’t been able to sneak any more glances outside either, much to his disappointment, though he was able to land a few more tips than normal. It wasn’t a complete loss. It wasn’t until half an hour before his shift was up that it started to die down and Theo was just fucking around on his phone and pretending to look busy whenever the boss came out so he wouldn’t get yelled at again. He was silently debating between ordering in pizza or Chinese for dinner when he got home while simultaneously playing a mobile phone game when Liam hissed his name. </p><p>“Theo!”</p><p>Theo grunted, attention more on his phone as he tried to beat this latest level, only a few more moves, while deciding he’d order pizza since he had Chinese last week. </p><p>“Theo!” Liam hissed again, but this time it was accompanied with a sharp elbow in his side.</p><p>“Shit, what the hell Liam?” Theo whispered furiously as he tried to keep from alerting their boss that something was up. </p><p>“Look, dumbass! You have a customer!” there was a mocking tone to his voice that Theo didn’t like but didn’t have time to dissect. He glared and put his phone away as he turned his attention to the customer behind the counter, customer service smile already in place.  </p><p>“I am so sorry about that, what can I get y-” the words got stuck in his throat and came out as a choked rasp when he caught sight of just who the customer was. He could hear Liam losing his shit behind him and vowed to get him back for this, painfully. Eye Candy stared back at him, amused, which was the first thing Theo noticed. Followed swiftly by the fact that Eye Candy was still very much shirtless. He knew he should tell him that he had to have a shirt on in here but his mouth refused to cooperate. He whimpered, just a bit, but Theo was the last person to feel shame when it came to what he wanted so he blatantly traced Eye Candy’s muscled torso with his eyes instead. </p><p>Eye Candy apparently didn’t mind as he just grinned at Theo, the barest hint of a smug tilt to it, and Theo swallowed appreciatively at the site. Eye Candy was just as gorgeous when he smiled. “What can I get for you?” his voice didn’t even shake, he was proud of himself.</p><p>“Can I get some water, it’s a bit hot out there,” Eye Candy gestured with an easy smile as he leaned subtly towards Theo. </p><p>“I can tell,” Theo whispered as he eyed the beads of sweat clinging to his torso. </p><p>Eye Candy just chuckled and Theo dragged his eyes away. “Right, water, yes, coming right up.”</p><p>He managed to walk over to the ice machine without tripping like an idiot and filled one of their larger cold cups with ice before he filled it with water. When he turned he caught Eye Candy 100% checking him out and felt internally smug as Eye Candy dragged his eyes back up over Theo’s form to catch his. Eye Candy grinned and Theo bit back an excited grin of his own. </p><p>“Here you go, no charge,” he handed the cold cup over and Eye Candy took it, deliberately brushing their fingers together. Theo felt his heart kick in his chest at the warm contact as his fingers tingled.</p><p>“Thanks,” Eye Candy, who had been leaning over on the counter to get a better look at Theo, stood up fully and that’s when Theo realized he was a few inches taller than him. Not a lot, but enough that if they were standing closer Theo would have to tilt his head back to make eye contact. And with those arms…</p><p>‘He could totally pick me up and fuck me against the wall,’ Theo thought unconsciously. </p><p>“I’m Scott, by the way,” Eye C- <i>Scott</i> added as he took a sip of water. </p><p>“Theo.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Theo,” Scott eyed him once more before he grinned and walked away, water already half empty. </p><p>“You too,” Theo called as Scott pushed out of the shop and walked over to rejoin his construction buddies. Theo watched as they ribbed him about something, Scott laughing in response and unbothered.</p><p>Theo could hear Liam congratulating him on not making a fool of himself as he slid up next to him but Theo wasn’t really paying attention, more focused on watching the way Scott moved as he threw his cup away and moved to join a group of guys off to the side. </p><p>Best. Workday. Ever.</p><p>-</p><p>That day started possibly the best thing to happen to Theo. It became routine, Scott coming in at least twice during Theo’s shift to grab water, sometimes more if it got ridiculously hot. Sometimes he’d even linger for a few minutes and talk with Theo, who all but threw himself at Scott he felt like. And he’d always be shirtless, all those muscles on display for Theo to appreciate. </p><p>The more he saw Scott, the more he talked to him, the more he <i>wanted</i> him. Not just in bed, though he definitely wanted to get Scott in bed, preferably sooner rather than later, but just… wanted <i>him</i>. Scott was sweet and funny and hadn’t been put off by Theo objectifying him yet so he figured he might have a chance. Theo rather liked being the one chased though, not doing the chasing, and he was getting a little impatient waiting for Scott to get with the program. </p><p>“Here ya go,” Theo smiled, mind returning to the present as Scott grabbed the water cup from him. Theo wanted nothing more than to lean over and trace the trails of sweat on Scott’s skin with his tongue but he refrained. This was a family establishment, after all, they were pushing it as it was with Scott just being shirtless. </p><p>Scott grinned at him and drained half the cup of water in one go, today being one of those particularly hot days. Theo, prepared for this, grabbed the second cup he’d made and handed it over so Scott didn’t have to worry about finishing all of it before he’d left the shop. </p><p>“You’re amazing, thank you,” Scott breathed as he grabbed the second cup. Theo smirked and leaned forward on the counter.</p><p>“Anything for you,” he replied in a falsetto tone of voice as he fluttered his lashes dramatically. It had the desired effect as Scott laughed. Theo repressed the urge to preen smugly. </p><p>“What time do you get off?” Scott asked suddenly as he took another sip of his water. </p><p>Theo swallowed. Was he finally going to- he cut that train of thought off before he got too excited. “I’m closing today,” he replied instead, voice steady and not betraying his nerves. “So in about an hour?” he double-checked the time and nodded. Liam had already started some of the closing jobs and Theo was about due to shut the oven off. It was rare that their boss let anyone other than him close and the only reason he was letting Theo was because he’d worked there for over three years at this point and the boss knew he could be trusted to do it if needed. </p><p>Scott smiled at that, dimples on display, and Theo wanted nothing more than to lick them. “Oh, no reason,” Scott shrugged as he drained the rest of his first cup and picked the second one up again. “See you later Theo.” </p><p>Theo watched as Scott walked away, his dickies clinging to his ass beautifully. Theo had never been so glad to watch a man walk away from him, and he thanked whoever necessary that Scott loved to work without a shirt.</p><p>He had to get back to work though, unable to watch Scott anymore. Closing required more concentration than the rest of the day and he was glad that they didn’t get any last-minute customers at the end of his shift. Liam had managed to get most of the cleaning and wiping down done so Theo jumped on packing up the extra pastries that weren’t bad yet to store in the fridge for tomorrow. </p><p>It was a relief when Theo was able to flip off the main lobby lights and turn the open sign to closed so he could finish up counting down the register to put the money in the safe for the end of week deposit and get the drawer ready for tomorrow mornings opener. He’d already sent Liam home ten minutes before and the cash was in the back office waiting to be counted. He was the only one left, exhausted, and he’d already forgotten Scott’s words from earlier. </p><p>So he could be forgiven for jumping when he heard someone knock on the door behind him. He turned, confused and a little annoyed that someone was ignoring the ‘Sorry, we’re closed!’ sign on the door, only to grin when he saw Scott on the other side, still blessedly shirtless.</p><p>“Scott, what are you doing here?” he asked as the let him in and closed and locked the door behind him. Construction had ended half an hour ago and Theo was sure he’d seen Scott pack up and leave with everyone else.</p><p>“Told you I’d see you soon didn’t I? Or do you want me to leave?” Scott grinned playfully, though there was a hint of hesitation in his eyes like he wasn’t sure of his welcome outside of working hours. Theo wanted to get rid of that hesitation immediately so he shook his head.</p><p>“Absolutely not. I’m really glad to see you,” Theo took a small step closer and bit his lip, suddenly not sure how to act. He’d been waiting for a moment like this but now that it was here he didn’t know what to do. He’d never been alone with Scott before and he could feel the tension in the air between them. God he hoped he wasn’t going to make a fool of himself. </p><p>“Good,” Scott whispered, and then Scot was pulling him closer, pressing their bodies together as Scott dipped his head to nip at Theo’s ear. “Tell me I haven’t completely misread this whole situation,” he breathed. Theo groaned and settled his hands on Scott’s hips, fingers digging in. </p><p>“You definitely aren’t,” he replied, senses overwhelmed with something that was purely Scott.</p><p>“Good,” and then Scott’s lips were on his neck as he backed Theo up against the counter. Theo moaned as Scott’s teeth scraped across his adam’s apple, unable to believe this was happening after wishing it for so long. He grabbed at Scott’s shoulder with one hand, his other going up to tug at Scott’s hair. Scott hummed against his throat and rocked his hips against Theo’s, an obvious bulge pressing into his thigh. </p><p>“Oh god,” Theo groaned as he resisted the urge to rut against the other man like a hormonal teen. This was definitely happening. Scott nipped one last time at the hollow of Theo’s throat before he dragged his head up and pressed their foreheads together. Scott continued to rut against him slowly and Theo’s grip tightened on Scott’s shoulder and hair as little spikes of pleasure shot through him.</p><p>“Please tell me t-that you have somewhere e-else-?” Scott’s hands tightened on Theo’s hips as his eyes flicked to the side. Theo glanced around, mind a little hazy, but knew immediately what Scott meant. It was too open where they were, too many windows, and honestly, it was a miracle someone hadn’t walked by outside yet and seen them acting like teens in heat. Plus Theo wanted to keep his job, so they definitely needed to move locations. </p><p>“Yeah, come on,” Theo shook himself free of Scott’s embrace and then tangled one of their hands together as he tugged Scott towards the back office, through the prep area. Scott kept close to him, right on his heels, and he pressed light butterfly kisses to the exposed skin of Theo’s neck and cheeks as they walked. Theo stumbled a bit and laughed at the sensation, feeling Scott’s responding smile as he pressed more to Theo’s neck. Theo clumsily pushed open the backroom door and reached behind him to shove an un-cooperating Scott in.</p><p>Scott grinned at him as Theo backed him up against his boss’s desk. Theo grinned back and trailed his hands across the torso he’d been admiring for weeks before he leaned in and dragged his tongue across a dusky nipple. Scott’s breath caught in his chest and Theo nipped at it before he pulled back and smirked. </p><p>“Want you to fuck me over this desk, yeah?” he muttered and Scott cursed before he dragged him closer and pressed their lips together for the first time. Scott licked into Theo’s mouth as Theo dug his fingers into Scott’s sides. Scott made a pleased sound and tilted his head more to get better leverage as Theo pulled him closer. Theo pulled back and licked at Scott’s lips playfully as his hands trailed around to press against the hot skin of Scott’s back. </p><p>“Tell me you, oh god, have l-lube and condoms,” Theo breathed as Scott mouthed at his neck. </p><p>“Back pocket,” Scot replied, still enamored with the skin on Theo’s neck. Theo had a feeling it would be a bitch to try to hide whatever Scott was so intent on doing. Not that Theo was inclined to hide it. He was a bit excited to have reminders of Scott littering his throat. </p><p>“Confident I see,” Theo teased as he grabbed the packets from Scott’s pocket, though not without getting a good feel in the process. Scott laughed and Theo could feel him smile against his neck.</p><p>“More hopeful than anything,” Scott admitted. Theo grinned and pulled back enough to look Scott in the eye.</p><p>“I’m glad… and also not complaining.” Scott’s shoulders shook with suppressed laughter as he leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Theo’s lips. </p><p>“So, how d’you-?” Scott gestured. Theo pulled back enough for Scott to whine and grab at him and Theo pushed his hands away with a smirk. </p><p>“Oh stop it, just let me, and then you can-” he gestured towards the desk and Scott nodded. Theo was suddenly glad his boss was a control freak as it meant his desk had virtually no clutter on it to move out of the way. Theo stripped quickly, very much aware of Scott’s eyes on him as he did so. He winked at him as he took his underwear off and Scott’s eyes were dark as he took all of Theo in, a hint of awe shining through. Theo hadn’t needed the ego boost, he knew he looked good, but the way Scott was looking at him made him feel unbearably smug.  </p><p>He moved around Scott, effortlessly dodging Scott’s hands as they once more attempted to grab him and reel him back in. He laughed and Scott grinned unashamedly. He made sure to snag the lube packet as he leaned against the desk, ass on display invitingly. Scott moved closer and this time Theo didn’t stop him, more intent on tearing open the packet and coating his own fingers. Scott’s eyes narrowed as he stepped up next to Theo but he only smirked at the construction worker.</p><p>“Hope you don’t mind,” he breathed before he reached back and pressed two fingers slowly inside himself. </p><p>Scott felt like the breath had been punched out of him as he watched Theo open himself up. Theo had to be playing it up for him, the way he pushed back against his fingers, the little breathless moans he released, the way his legs shook as he clutched at the desk with his free hand. Scott swallowed, not sure if he could touch, but moved behind Theo to grab his hips and steady him, ground him. Theo smirked at him, not appearing to mind in the slightest as he added another finger and let his lids flutter shut, breath hitching in his chest. </p><p>God, Scott was so attracted to this man. He thought he’d been lucky when he’d spotted the cute barista next door watching him, figured he’d take a chance and go in when he was working, get some water, maybe flirt a little. Theo had been unashamed when he’d interacted with Scott, his heart tripping all over the place, it was a miracle Scott had managed to make it through those interactions without making a fool of himself. He didn’t think he’d honestly get lucky enough that Theo would actually want him, and yet here he was, watching as this gorgeous man got himself ready for <i>Scott</i>. Scott was in love. </p><p>Theo, on the other hand, was so ready. He bit down on his forearm to stifle a moan, sweat dripping into his eye. He loved this, loved doing this, had even gotten himself off like this in the morning before work. But as much as he loved this god he was so ready for Scott to fuck him now. </p><p>“Scott, please, f-fuck, ‘m ready,” he panted. </p><p>“Sssh, I got you, hold on, just let me,” Scott breathed. Theo felt Scott tugging his hand free and he whined. Scott pressed a soothing kiss to his spine, then another, and another, and Theo’s breath hitched as Scott got closer to his ass. Oh god, please tell me he was going to-</p><p>“I’m gonna eat you out after, but right now,” Scott promised before he turned Theo around and in one quick moment picked him up and settled him on the edge of the desk, left arm cradled against the small of Theo’s back while his other dragged Theo’s left leg up to hook around his back. Theo inhaled sharply at the sudden movement and clamped his arms around Scott’s neck. Scott grinned at him, breathless anticipation in his gaze. </p><p>“Hold on for a moment,” he leaned forward to press a filthy kiss to Theo’s lips. Theo kissed back and tightened his grip on Scott as he felt the man let go, heard the sound of a zipper lowering, and the condom packet being opened. He shivered in anticipation, whined when Scott didn’t immediately start to push into him. </p><p>“Scott,” he begged, and Scott cursed. </p><p>“Just let me,” he fumbled with the lube, spreading it quickly over his cock before he wrapped his arm around Theo’s waist again.</p><p>“Yes, please, come on, I want it,” Theo begged again. Scott bit at his lips and shushed him before he lined up and slowly pushed inside, angling Theo back over his arm as he did. “Oh fuck,” Theo breathed, blissful at finally being filled. Scott pressed sloppy kisses to his neck and set a demanding pace. Theo dug his nails into Scott’s back, head dropped forward onto his shoulder as he clung on. </p><p>“S-so good, oh god Scott, so good,” he moaned, arching his back in an attempt to get Scott to hit his prostate. Scott grunted, doing his best but he knew this angle wouldn’t work. So he stopped and pulled back, ignoring Theo’s displeased whine as he pulled out, and pushed Theo down onto the desk. Theo gasped, surprised, before Scott picked his legs up and threw them over his shoulders, nearly curling Theo in half as he slid back in.</p><p>Theo cried out, the new position resulting in Scott hitting his prostate with nearly every thrust. He choked on his cries as his hands scrambled to find purchase on Scott’s upper back and shoulders, nails digging in and leaving red welts behind. The desk moved under him from the power of Scott’s thrusts, his fingers tight enough on Theo’s thighs to leave bruises as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to Theo’s torso, biting down occasionally and leaving teeth prints behind. Scott was driving Theo mad, mind blissed out, and he could feel his orgasm coming, building in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>“S-Scott, please, oh god, so close,” Theo sobbed, back bowed in an attempt to get impossibly closer. His cock was flushed and leaking, completely untouched. Scott eyed it and hummed, pressed one last kiss to Theo’s chest, and then he reached between them and gripped it. He jerked it once, twice, three times, and then Theo was coming with a broken cry of Scott’s name.</p><p>Scott shuddered as Theo gripped him impossibly tighter. He only managed a few more thrusts before he came as well. The two of them collapsed on the desk, Theo’s legs falling from Scott’s shoulders to lazily wrap around Scott’s waist and keep him close. Theo pulled Scott closer, enjoying the weight of him pressing him down onto the desk as he slowly carded the fingers of his right hand through Scott’s hair. Scott sighed and nuzzled weakly into Theo’s neck as he enjoyed the sensation. Theo grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Scott’s head. </p><p>“I’m enjoying this, I really am,” he whispered, not quite wanting to break the moment, “but I’m starting to feel a little sensitive.” Scott looked up at him with a sheepish grin and slowly pulled out. They both hissed and Scott pulled back completely to slide the condom off and tie the end before he dropped it on the floor. Theo stretched out, already missing the weight of Scott but enjoying the freedom of movement before he settled, content to stay on the desk for the moment.  He was aching in the most <i>delicious</i> way and honestly, he wanted nothing more than to take Scott home for round two if he was up for it. </p><p>Scott looked back at him, pants low on his hips and still shirtless, red welts from Theo’s nails and developing hickies on display, and Theo bit his lip at the sight. Scott got a look in his eye, one that looked part lust part awe, but Theo didn’t get a chance to examine it before Scott had pressed closer once more and hauled him up from the desk to press their lips together. Theo melted into the kiss. It was looking better and better that he’d be able to get a round two. </p><p>“Want to come back to my place?” Scott asked between lazy kisses. “We could get delivery, watch a movie, or, you know,” Scott shrugged. Theo smirked and leaned back, heart thumping like crazy in his chest.</p><p>“Sounds like a date.”</p><p>Scott shrugged again and the skin of his neck flushed the tiniest bit. He couldn’t seem to keep eye contact with Theo, and he grinned. “It is, if you, ya know, want it to be,” Scott shrugged again, obviously trying to play it cool. Theo laughed, and before Scott had the chance to look hurt at what appeared to be a rejection he leaned forward to press a kiss to the corner of Scott’s lips. </p><p>“I’ve love to,” he said, giddy, the grin on his face wide enough to hurt. Scott beamed back. “Just let me finish up closing okay? In fact, you can take that,” he gestured to the used condom, “and you can throw it away in the bin out back as soon as you get dressed,” he teased. Scott blinked and then looked down at himself. He flushed again and Theo resisted the urge to laugh once more. “In fact, can you take the trash out for me too? It should be waiting by the back door.”</p><p>“No problem, and take your time,” Scott pressed a kiss to Theo’s cheek before he pulled his underwear and pants back up. Theo slid off the desk and winced a bit before getting dressed as well. Scott disappeared with the condom and Theo could hear him moving around outside the office. He eyed the desk which thankfully didn’t look too bad, just a few messed up papers that he quickly smoothed out as bed as he could before putting them back into place. </p><p>He settled in after he was done and finished dealing with the money. He had to recount the drawer from that day twice before he was satisfied and put the money in the safe and making sure the drawer for the morning opener was ready and correct as well. </p><p>It went by quickly and by the time he was done Scott had managed to find a shirt as well, much to Theo’s silent disappointment, and was lounging against the wall of the office across from him, watching him with a soft look. Theo grinned at him and locked the safe back up before he walked towards him. His arms slid around Scott’s waist and he leaned up to meet the chaste kiss Scott pressed to his lips. </p><p>“Ready?” Scott asked and Theo nodded, pulling back enough to lock their hands together. </p><p>“Lead the way.”</p><p>-</p><p>Theo hid a wince as he shifted his weight and leaned against the counter. Liam eyed him with a smirk. He’d been pressing Theo for who he’d slept with since they got in and he saw Scott’s handiwork on his neck. He knew Theo wasn’t in a relationship right now and wanted to know where he’d gone to pick up someone that he’d let leave work like that behind. Theo had resolutely refused, more interested in seeing the face Liam would make when he realized it on his own. He had complete faith in Liam’s lack of self-awareness and knew it would probably take a few minutes once all the pieces were in play. It would be <i>glorious</i>. </p><p>Things with Scott had gone amazingly last night. They’d spent maybe an hour pretending to be on a normal date, eating pizza, and watching ‘Ready Player One’ on Netflix before they’d given up and jumped each other again. Scott had amazing stamina and Theo had never been so exhausted by a guy before in the <i>best</i> way. They’d made plans to go on a proper date tonight, somewhere in public this time. Theo couldn’t wait. </p><p>“Holy shit, you weren’t the only one to get some last night,” Liam laughed. Theo looked over in confusion and Liam gestured outside, an impressed look on his face. The confusion cleared as Theo looked over to see him gesturing at Scott, shirtless as always and chest and back on full display, including the scratches and love bites Theo had left. Theo bit his lip and grinned at his handiwork. </p><p>Apparently, some of the guys had missed the marks earlier as they were ribbing him about them now good-naturedly, Scott taking it with a grin as he rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“Why are you so happy? This means your eye candy is getting some from someone,” Liam narrowed his eyes at him when he saw Theo didn’t look disappointed. Theo just grinned back at him and turned to look back out at Scott. Who was staring at him as he vaguely gestured in the direction of the café, meaning clear if the way his coworkers started hooting and hollering was any indication as soon as they caught sight of Theo, the guy they’d been ribbing Scott about going in to talk to. </p><p>Theo just grinned and waved at them which made them somehow impossibly louder. Scott laughed and Theo blew him an exaggerated kiss purely to see Scott’s coworkers keep losing it. They didn’t disappoint and Scott just blew one back, playing along, and Theo just knew those guys would not be getting any work done anytime soon with the way they were going about and congratulating Scott. Theo thought he heard someone shout something about a ‘damn fine catch’ but he couldn’t be sure, though the thought did his ego good he could admit. </p><p>Liam, on the other hand, was gaping at him. “I, you, what?” he sputtered. “Theodore Raeken what the hell?!”</p><p>“Oh, full name,” Theo smirked. “What’d I do to warrant that?” </p><p>“You know what!” Liam pointed at him. “What the hell happened between last night and today? Why didn’t you tell me? What the fuck Theo!” </p><p>Theo just laughed and turned to move to the register to assist the customer that had just walked in that was looking at the group of rowdy construction workers pointing inside the café with bewilderment. “You really need to get back to work Liam, we have a customer,” he taunted. Liam’s reaction was better than he’d imagined.  </p><p>“Fuck the customer Theo, this is more important! Don’t ignore me, what the hell Theo!” </p><p>Unfortunately for Liam, he said that at the exact wrong moment. Theo greeted the customer with a smile, getting a bemused one back, just as their boss walked out of the kitchen to glare at Liam, clearly overhearing that last part. </p><p>“Liam Dunbar, you get back to work right now and stop bothering Theo, who is actually doing his job! Next time I hear you say something like that I’m docking your tips!” Liam paled and tried to stutter out an explanation to their boss who continued to glare, clearly not amused by his explanation. Theo just laughed and handed the customer her change before moving to make her drink. He caught sight of Scott outside, head thrown back in laughter, and grinned, warmth spreading through his chest. </p><p>Best. Workday. Ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find <a href="https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/">me</a> and <a href="https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/626385755803123712/thinkin-bout-my-lips-upon-your-mouth">this</a> on tumblr, come say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>